A Case of Not So Mistaken Identity
by aliensister
Summary: Cain's been hiding something from DG and she is worried.


DG pulled the hood of her cloak off as she stepped into the crowded bar, her now blonde hair spilling down her back

THIS IS AN ADULT STORY, SO IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH OR IT OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T READ!

Title: A Case of Not So Mistaken Identity.  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: Smut, Pure Smut.  
Summary: Cain's been hiding things from her and DG worries.

AN: This is my first Tin Man fic and my first solo smut effort, so feedback would be sooo greatly appreciated, like you would not believe!

DG pulled the hood of her cloak off as she stepped into the crowded bar, her now blonde hair spilling down her back. She had used her magic to change her looks, so she could escape the palace undetected, she hadn't changed them much, just enough, so her eyes were now plain brown and a small glamour spell to seem unfamiliar. The place was crowded, packed to the rafters with loud drunken men, hollering and singing as working girls danced between them in their bright low cut dresses, hoping to catch someone's eye enough that they would want their services.

She sidestepped out of the reach of a man sitting at the table beside the door, looking for anything in a skirt to grab and bumped into a wall of muscle whose hands came up to rest on her shoulders, to steady her. Looking up, she panicked. seeing the face of her sister's guard Oaks, staring down at her made her think she had been discovered but as she took in the wide smile and glassy eyes she realised she was still safe, nodded at her smiling again as he released her and she gave him a small humorous smile back when he told her to be on with her then, that he had a saucy wife to be getting home to as he walked around her out of the bar. DG had met his wife a couple of times and in her head it was hard to imagine the short, portly woman as saucy, she always reminded DG like a grandmother, with lots of hugs and the OZ's version of sweets but she had seen the heated, loving looks between the couple which made you think they were newlyweds instead of a marriage going on twenty years.

Scanning the bar, DG began to move through the crowd, careful of grabbing hands till she saw what she was looking for. For what she had gone to such great lengths for, the likes of which if he knew he would probably blow a fuse. She didn't need to see his face to know it was him, that hat would always give him away, even though it was placed on the bar next to him along with the bottle of Whiskey that he was throwing down like it was water. No, it wasn't the hat DG knew, for in the last year that she had spent in the OZ she had seen him plenty of times without. It was him, the determined set of his shoulders, the air of authority that he wore like it had been ingrained in his skin. She could sense him a mile off, she always knew where he was in castle, which made it easy when she needed someone to vent to after a hard day of failing to be the princess everyone wanted her to be.

There were times when DG thought that Cain must have the same ability because he always found her when she tried to sneak away. But lately it was almost as if he had been using his knowledge to keep away from her and that was what worried her, he had been leaving the palace of an afternoon and coming home in the small hours of the morning, smelling of alcohol. Other then the smell you would never guess that he was drunk because he didn't stumble or slur his words, he did mutter as he walked though but never loud enough for DG to hear what he said as she tailed him through the palace, only to make sure he got to bed safely of course and yeah ok, she was curious and a little upset that he felt whatever was bothering him, he needed to drink and not trust her enough to vent to her like she did to him.

Emboldened by Oaks failure to see past her disguise DG moved over to the bar, sitting down on the empty stool to Cain's right. She rested her arms on the polished wood bar, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she stared at the numerous bottles of liqueur lining the shelves on the wall, the gruff bartender asked what she wanted she ummed and ahhed for a minute before getting a Whiskey on the rocks, the one thing she knew she could drink, cause she'd drunk it with Cain once or twice since the Eclipse. The bartender put the glass down in front of her and left to serve more of the mass that called out for his attention, she took a sip and put it back down, nursing it between her hands. She knew she couldn't really drink it, she needed to be sober so Cain wouldn't know she was here, she wasn't here to confront him, she just wanted to know ho was safe and if that meant following him to this seedy bar and sitting here while he drank away whatever it was that was causing him to shut down on her and the following him home and seeing him to his door that was what she would do.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Cain finish the last dregs in his glass, he hadn't even looked at her as she sat down nor while she had been sitting beside him and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. The bartender came back and asked Cain if he wanted another bottle to replace the empty one beside him and Cain merely shook his head, DG looked at him confused, it was too early for him to go home, he had pattern and this wasn't it, it was only just midnight and he was usually out for another three or fours hours yes. He turned to her and inclined his head towards the stairs that lead to the rooms used by the girls to take clients, his raised eyebrow silently asking the question but he didn't smile and her eyes widened as she looked between him and the stairs.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool before she had a chance to answer, which was good because they were already up the stairs before she could process what had happened to even contemplate an answer. The sounds of giggling and moan as beds slapped against walls filled the hallway and DG fought not to turn red with embarrassment. Cain pulled her down the hallway past open door of both empty rooms and the ones being used, He walked with such certainty to the end of the hallway and the last door that DG couldn't fight the knot of uncertainty that formed in her stomach as she realised he must use the room a lot.

He closed the door behind them and before the lock had finished clicking, he had her pressed against the wall his large hands wrapped around her waist as he crushed his lips against her own. DG mewled in pleasure as the shock wore off and she pushed back against him as her hands came up to tunnel through his short blonde hair, knocking his beloved hat off in the process. Cain growled and pressed his body against hers, sandwiching her body against the wall so she could every inch of him, even through the yards of dress she wore. His hips moved into her own and DG tore her mouth away to moan as she felt his arousal pressed against her and he buried his face in her neck, sucking and biting the sweet skin he found there.

DG was no virgin, she had had boyfriends on the other side but none of them had ever made her feel as hot as Cain did as he lifted her up, his hand on her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him as he moved them over to the bed. He lowered DG to the mattress like she was made of fine porcelain, like he had leashed in the raging fire of passion that had consumed him as soon as he had closed the bedroom door. DG knew what she was doing was wrong, she watched him as he leaned down to untie her boots, slipping them from her feet pausing only press a kiss to her arches, making her feel like the scum of the universe. She was lying to her best friend, the guy who held when she cried, who made her laugh she was ready to scream, the guy who made her feel safe and she was letting him think she was someone else. She knew she should come clean, tell him who she was but she knew the minute she did that he would stop and she couldn't have that because although she knew it was wrong, DG had a secret that she kept from her best friend, she was in love with him. She had been in love with Wyatt Cain since the fall of the witch, she had kept it a secret because he was her best friend, her best friend who was mourning his dead wife and trying to get to know his long lost son and she knew he would never return her feelings and rather then let it ruin their relationship, she threw herself into being the best friend he could of asked for, which was part of the reason it had hurt so much when he had started avoiding her.

This, was why she couldn't make her mouth move to reveal the truth of her identity as Cain lifted her heavy skirt with his hands as he pressed his lips against the inside of her stocking covered knee, making her gasp and her body arch. His hands caressed her like he was worshipping her, making her heart ache with duel emotions of hurt and joy. She leaned up on her elbows to look at him as he deftly undid the suspenders that connected her stockings to her garter belt; she finally caught his eyes and promptly shivered at the molten fire she saw burning behind that ice blue gaze. Her insides felt like they had melted like the witch as Cain's eyes stayed locked on DG's as pressed kisses to each inch of skin that was revealed as he rolled the stocking down her leg.

The rolled up stocking was thrown discarded to the floor and Cain repeated his loving attention to the other leg and even through her overwhelming desire for the man kneeling between her legs, his hands pulling her up to sit in front of him so he could reach the ties in the back, she felt the pangs of guilt and shame for deceiving him. Her hands worked on the buttons of his vest the shirt beneath it, his duster and her cloak had been dropped to the floor over by the door and when she finally had the buttons open she pulled the sides apart to reveal muscular chest that she had cuddled up to for the last year, dusted lightly with fine blonde hairs and scars that told stories of his life that she longed to know. As she pulled the shirt tails from his waistband, she smoothed her hands around his waist to run up his back, holding him to her as she laid her cheek against his chest only turning her head to press a kiss over the thumping beat of his heart.

She heard him groan 'great gale' into her hair and felt a kiss pressed to her temple as he undid the last tie on her dress and she let her hold on his be loosened so they could pull her arms out of the dress. As the material fell to her waist DG had to fight the urge to cover her chest with her arms, she knew she wasn't much but she had always believed more then a handful was a waste, well that's what she told herself but as she sat bared beneath Cain's heated gaze for the first time, DG wished she looked like a supermodel, anything so that Cain would think she was beautiful. She needn't of worried though as Cain's hands cupped her breasts and he stared at her in such awe that DG couldn't even let the fact that he didn't know it was her get in the way of the wild thumping in her chest.

"Perfect, you're so perfect," Cain whispered with such reverence that DG wanted to cry as he leaned forward to claim her lips again. His weight pushed her down on the bed and she went willingly as Cain began to pepper her jaw with kisses that then trailed down her throat. His hands stroked the skin of her breasts and she arched into them, crying out as his thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples. Cain groaned as he placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, nuzzling his nose in a loving gesture that gave her a minute of confusion before she forgot the action, and she groaned his name as he captured one of her hard peaks in his mouth and pulled the other gently with his thumb and forefinger.

His thigh pressed into the cradle of her thighs and she quickly took advantage of it, trying to ease the aching that Cain had created there. She was panting with need and as Cain groaned as he switched breast, she whimpered at the sensation of cold air hitting the wet peak that had been removed from the warm cavern of Cain's mouth and began moving her hips with more desperation, needing to feel relief. DG moaned in disappointment as Cain's mouth moved off her breast again but it quickly turned into a moan of appreciation as she heard him murmur as he pressed kisses into her belly.

"Gotta taste you, Sweetheart, need to know if you're as sweet as I've been imagining you are," His hands tugged at the cumbersome fabric of her dress, DG lifted her hips to help him, she would do anything as long as it helped him get closer to her. Cain sat up to pull the dress over her legs, it was only for a second but she couldn't help the pout that formed on her face, making Cain chuckle until he pulled the black cotton boy shorts she had been wearing down, baring her naked sex to him. DG couldn't hold back her gasp of need as Cain licked his lips, still staring at her nether lips like they were a feast and he was a starved man. His large, strong hands that reminded DG of the life he had lived before the suit, protecting the citizen The OZ against criminals, run the outside of her thighs, brushing down along the cheeks of her ass making her moan softly before they came to rest on her hips, holding her tightly as he leaned down to lick a path around DG's belly button and then plunging his tongue into the crevice, a preview of sorts of what he would be doing in a few minutes, only a little lower down.

"Look at me," Cain ordered quietly as his tongue ghosted a line down to her bare mound. DG knew the tone that Cain had used well, though usually it was louder and was used when they were in dangerous situations, she would never be able to hear him use it again without getting wet, which was going to be very bad. She tried to lean up on her elbows but she knew instantly they wouldn't support her once he started his exquisite torture on her, so with a quick glance to the side DG grabbed one of the pillows beside her, folding it in half and shoved it under her head, making Cain smirk familiarly with pride, a look she was used to seeing when he accompanied her state dinners and stuffy suitors would try and get her attention and she would scare them off with tales of her adventures from the other side. It made her forget for a second that Cain had no clue who she was and she beamed, which was her usual response.

Cain kissed the smooth skin of her mound, making her sigh with pleasure before he sucked it into his mouth, in a move she was sure would leave a mark on her skin but she didn't care, no one would see it and if anything it made her excited to think he would want to mark her as his. Cain shuffled his body to lie down on the bed, giving him better access to her as he lifted her legs to place them over his shoulders. DG bit her bottom lip but kept her eyes on Cain as he nuzzled her thigh, his eyes locking with hers for a second before he looked down at the prize before him. DG's body arched and her toes curled at the first broad sweep of his tongue across her lips and Cain groaned into her sex making her whimper his name. Another sweep of his tongue and Cain breached her lips making her gasp and thump her head against the pillow, his tongue painted circles around her clit and DG's hands flew to his head to hold him against her. One of his hands moved off her hip and down to circle her entrance with tips of his fingers, setting the nerves there on fire before two fingers entered her, caressing her inner walls, searching for and finding the spot that would make her see stars. Like most things DG had seen Cain do, he went about this with a surety and an air that assured her that he knew what he was doing and she was safe in his hands. His fingers sawed inside her, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust while Cain's mouth sucked on her clit making DG moan with every breath she took as her head thrashed from side to side.

Her legs shook from their position on Cain's shoulders and she couldn't breath, she was vaguely aware her screams of 'Wyatt' got louder with passing minute as her fists clenched in the bed cover beneath her as she arched up into Cain's mouth and his teeth gently grazed her, giving her the last push she needed to go careening over the edge, screaming his name.

By the time DG came back to earth enough to open her eyes she realised two things, one, Cain had moved them to the top of the bed the pillows thrown to the ground, where he lay on top of her with a thin white sheet covering them. He was propping his weight up on his elbows beside her head, gently brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead, looking at her like the two suns of the OZ rose and set in her eyes and secondly, and DG's most pleasant surprise, while she had been floating out of her body with pleasure Cain had stripped himself of his clothes.

His hard arousal was pushing against her belly and DG smiled a slow feminine smile. The arousal she had thought had been sated by the most intense orgasm of her life just a few minutes ago came back fully force, shifting her legs DG bent them at the knees, so Cain couldn't roll away, although judging by the way he was watching her, he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Need to be inside you, Darlin'." DG just nodded, cause she needed that too. Cain shifted his weight to one side as his hand moved down to position himself and DG just held her breath and prayed to every god she could think of that nothing would happen to stop her from getting her bit of Tin Man. Tomorrow, she would feel guilty and though he wont know, she'll make it up to Cain for lying and taking advantage of him but tonight DG just wanted to pretend that Cain loved her and this was their perfect first time.

DG gasped in pleasure as Cain slid inside her, filling her like she had never been filled before, lifting her legs, DG wrapped them around him crossing her ankles over the gorgeous ass she had been staring at since the first day she met him. The hand that had positioned him slid back up her body touching every bit of her skin on its way, making her close her eyes and smile. Cain leant his head down so their forehead rested against each other and DG's eyes fluttered open to stare into beautiful blues of Wyatt Cain, the man she was head over heels in love with. Cain was breathing hard already and when DG tentatively moved her hips he groaned and the look of pure warning made her bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna make love to you within an inch of your life but give me a second, I'm slightly out of practice," DG smirked and then giggled as Cain pinched her side, smirking back at her, evilly. Then he moved and DG gasped, with only the second thrust she moaned and felt her eyes roll back in her head, it had been over a year since she had last had sex and Cain felt so big inside her. Cain started a luxurious pace but DG needed more and she told him so, moaning his name and 'more' and 'harder' and begging and pleading.

Cain tried to keep his pace but to hear her call his name and have the warmth of her wrapped around him made his control slip and he let his want for the woman in his arms control his speed, which was hard and fast. Cain rationalized in his head that it wouldn't matter anyway; he would take his time on their second round. DG legs tightened around him and her hands grabbed his shoulders, holding him close to her as her nails dug into his skin and she moaned in his ear and Cain had to clench his jaw to not lose it, then and there.

DG has started to babble, thanking Ozma and Cain and he knew she wasn't far off; it came as a relief because he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer either. His hand stole down to caress the sensitive button between them, determined to feel DG flutter around him before he let go. Cain pounded against her in earnest now, needing to hear her scream his name again. DG could feel her breath being whooshed out of her with Cain's every hard thrust and body tightened further, she was so close, her voice rising again in almost completion.

"Come on, Darlin' cum for me," it was Cain's voice in her ear that did it, his voice that sounded like safety and danger all at the same time and DG came, sobbing out his name.

Cain could hold back no longer as he felt her hot walls tighten around him, "DG, oh Ozma, DG, I love you…" was groaned into her ear and pressed desperate kisses into DG's skin.

DG froze, her blue eyes widening with shock and she started tear up, she knew Cain had felt her stiffen when he lifted his head cautiously out of the crook of her neck. He grimaced and she could see the shame in his blue eyes, the eyes that were normally shut down to everyone, except her when they were alone and it made her unable to hold back her tears.

"Cain?" DG whimpered as he tried to sit up, she was so afraid that if he moved away from her physically, she would lose him emotionally as well so when he moved DG's arms and legs only tightened around him, making Cain look at her cautiously before giving her a slight nod and resting back into her embrace, a small sigh passing through his lips as he did it.

"…I knew it was you, DG, from the moment you entered the bar," Cain admitted quietly as he avoided eye contact, not that DG noticed, as the wheels in her head began to run at a mile a minute.

"So, when we entered the room…" DG asked carefully and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Cain nodded and the wheels ground to a screeching halt.

"So, when you said…those things, in my ear…you, you meant them?" DG asked her eyes wide blue saucers, as she stared at Cain forcing herself not to let the beam of hope in her chest expand.

"DG! Ozma, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" Cain said looking at her sharply, his tone one of disbelief and frustration, it had taken a lot for him to say it and though he understood it was sudden for her it was hard for him to hear the doubt in her voice over his love for her. DG was silent and for once in the time since he had met her, he really wished she would say something, even if it was one of her other side references that left him all confused anything was better then her silence.

DG giggled and Cain stared at her in disbelief, a bright smile began to light up her features as a look of hurt filtered across Cain's, which froze DG's smile for a second. Her hands loosened their grip on Cain's back and moved to his shoulders, using them to push him onto his back as her legs unwrapped themselves from around him, his eyes closed, hiding his hurt and shame from DG. He had known it was her and still took her to bed, not telling her he knew, she was probably just being a good friend to him and he had deceived her. He heard the shuffling of the sheets and felt a deep pain burning in his chest and his jaw clenched as he fought the urge to reach out and beg DG to stay and to forgive him for giving into his love for her.

Cain felt a weight settle over him and his eyes opened in amazement, looking up to DG's face which was not, like he thought clouded with anger and hurt as she rushed around the room grabbing her clothes and preparing to walk out of his life for good, instead her beautiful face was covered in a sly smile even as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"Good, cause I feel the same way…" DG giggled at the sight of Cain gaping at her like a fish and biting her bottom lip DG's hands began to absentmindedly trace patterns into the abdomen sandwiched between her naked thighs, enjoying the way the muscles jumped and twitched beneath her fingers. Looking up she caught Cain's gaze which had now turned from shock to lust as he licked his lips, she tilted her head to the side.

"…But this time I want to be on top." DG said with a determined voice before squealing as Cain growled and lunged for her, wrapping her in his arms, showing DG how ready for a second round he was.

THE END

AN: Unless someone wants a sequel? Also this hasn't been beta'd so any faults are mine and MS word lol. Remember feedback? Please? Feed my muse before she goes back on strike.


End file.
